Dad, Daughter and The Team
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: The team finally meets Joy.


**Dad, Daughter and the Team**

**/**

**Disclaimer: I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them. I think I am going to like writing Joy, her husband and Kai into my stories.**

**This is a one short, but I may make a series of them. I kind of want to write Dave and Erin taking Kai to the zoo and the cook out with the team, but they will also be stand alone pieces as well. Good idea, bad idea? What is your opinion?**

**Reviews are appreciated**

/

Holding the door, Anderson motioned the young brunette to enter before him. "Agent Rossi's office is up those steps, second door."

"Thank you", she said as he left her in the BAU.

Watching her enter, Derek Morgan was on his feet as soon as Anderson retreated, "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Agent Rossi." She told him well aware of whom he was. "Agent Anderson told me his office is right over there." Pointing to the door with his name on it.

"Well, Ma'am it is but he's not in it. I'm Agent Morgan is there something I can do to, I mean for you?" Morgan asked in a sexy voice, as JJ, Kate and Reid sat watching.

Smiling, "You can tell me where I can find Agent Rossi?"

"He's in a conference. It could be a while, why don't you have a seat?" Derek flirted, pulling out his chair.

"You know I could just wait in his office."

"Yes, you could, but then I wouldn't be able to admire you're beauty."

Reid piped up as he stood, "You're flirting with another woman, what about Savannah?" taking a step back and holding up his hands when he saw the look Morgan gave him.

Before Derek could say anything else, Kate rode from her chair, "I'll show you to Agent Rossi's office, I'm sure it will be fine to wait for him there."

"Thank you," Joy Struthers said as she followed Callahan up the stairs giving Morgan a slight wave.

Kate opened Rossi's door, allowing Joy to enter. "I'm sorry about Derek."

"No, don't be, it's flattering to get hit on once in a while." Joy told her sitting on the couch at the far end of the office.

Kate sat next to her, "I don't think your dad will think it's flattering. I imagine he's the typical protective father."

Looking at her questioning, Joy asked, "How did you know I was his daughter? I haven't met any of his team, except Aaron."

"Dave and I talk a lot; we have a great deal in common. I was there the day you told him you were his daughter, and he's shown me a couple pictures from one of his visits. I'm not sure why he hasn't shown the others. They know about you, I'm sure of that."

"It was fun to let Agent Morgan think whatever it was he was thinking." Struthers laughed. "I think, dad hasn't introduced us to them team soon, because he's still getting used to being a father and grandfather."

"I can say with certainty, Rossi is thrilled being a dad and Derek is a lot of talk. He does have a girlfriend…I'm sure he was playing, he's good at that, but he really is a great guy." Kate told her, "Where is the little one?" Seeing Joy give her a questioning look, "Dave is your typical proud grandfather."

"I met…Penelope when we arrived. She took him to show him all the cool things in the lair? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's the Lair?"

Chuckling, "That's what Penelope calls her office. She has all sorts of fun things in there. It keeps her positive when she deals with all the madness we deal with day to day." Standing, Kate made her way towards the door, "I'm sure Rossi won't be too much longer. If you need anything I'll be right out there."

Once Kate was gone, Joy picked up her bag, took out her tablet and began to read. She wasn't sure how long she'd been reading when the office door opened, Garcia entered with a smiling happy two year old following. "Hi buddy, did you have fun?" she asked as he climbed up on the couch beside his mom.

"Uh huh, Nelope's fun." He said yawning.

Looking up at the friendly, kind-hearted tech, "Did you have any problems with him?"

"Oh no, he was the perfect little gentleman." Garcia told her. "We just walked past a couple people who were in the conference with Rossi, so he should be here soon. I better get back to work. I'll see you." And way she went closing the door behind her.

Joy patted the back of the toddler who was now lying beside her, it was his nap time and she knew he had to be tired it had been a busy day and it was only 12:30. They'd flown in from California this morning, to spend the weekend with Rossi. Tony wasn't able to come until tomorrow, but she and Kai wanted to arrive a day early as a surprise. Picking the tablet up once more she continued to read until she heard the door open.

David Rossi opened and closed his door setting the files he'd been carrying on his desk. He wasn't sure what made him turn around, but as he did he noticed his daughter and grandson on his couch. His smiling growing, "What are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow?"

Standing, Joy walked into his open arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Kai and I wanted to surprise you, I hope its okay."

"It's definitely okay." He said hugging her again. "You know it's always good to see you and spend time together." Looking down at the sleeping boy, "Tough day already?"

"He did get up early, he was so excited he was going to fly on a plane to see his Papaw. He told everyone at the airport. Then when we arrived he spent almost an hour with Ms. Garcia in the Lair."

"Well that will do it. Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, juice?"

"No, I'm fine." Holding up the tablet she'd been reading from, "I've been reading the manuscript you sent. Dad this is really good, when are you going to finish it?"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it. Are you sure you aren't working with Amanda?" He told her laughing.

As they sat talking, there was a gentle tap on Rossi's door, "Come in."

In the doorway stood the entire team, except Hotch, "We're going to go out for lunch; would you and that pretty lady like to join us?" Morgan asked stepping further into the room allowing the others to enter also. Only then did he notice the small child sleeping between the two adults.

Dave looked at Joy who nodded, "Okay, let's all go to lunch and I'm buying." Standing he turned to Morgan, "Derek, STOP flirting with my daughter."

"She's your daughter?" Turning to Joy, "You're his daughter?" seeing both nod, "Why didn't you say something when you came in?"

Laughing Kate and JJ spoke at the same time, "She wanted to see you hang yourself."

Hotch walked into the office, hugged the visitor, "Hi, Joy." Then turned to the team, "are we going for lunch or what?"

"Yeah we're going, now that Morgan's made a fool of himself." Reid replied.

Everyone watched as Joy gathered her belongings, and Dave picked up a sleeping Kai. The little boy opened his eyes, "Papaw!"

"I got you little man go back to sleep." Dave told him.

Raising his head for a minute, "Nelope, let me play in the layer, Papaw!"

"Penelope's a good friend, did you have fun?" Dave asked as the little boy placed his head back on his shoulder.

"Uh huh." Was all he got out before he was back sleep.

Stepping up, Morgan asked, "You want me to take him?"

Smiling Rossi shook his head, "Thanks, Derek, but I've got him." As he cuddled the child closer.

Joy rubbed her hand up and down Dave's back adding, "Kai loves snuggling with Papaw."

"From the looks of it, it's Papaw who likes snuggling with Kai." JJ commented as they all headed for the exit.

/

The team sat in the back corner of the restaurant that was filled with agents and military personnel, laughing and talking about the last few days. They'd returned from a case yesterday and had been promised if they finished reports today they would have Thursday, Friday and the weekend off. Most eyes were on Dave as he played quietly with the little boy sitting on his lap, while still keeping up with the conversations as they waited on the waitress to bring drinks and take their order.

"Joy," JJ asked, "How much has Rossi told you about this team? You seemed to know who each of us are."

"I know quite a bit. Dad's told me some, and then when Aaron and Jack came out with him one weekend, they filled me in on more."

JJ and Morgan both looked at Hotch. "When did you and Jack go to Cali with Rossi and Why?" Morgan asked.

"If it's any of your business, Jack wanted to take a weekend trip; Dave asked if we'd like to go with him, they were going camping and fishing, so we did. Why did we go? He's my best friend, he wanted Jack and I met his daughter and her family. We wanted to meet them as well. We didn't tell you, because there are some things that don't have to be shared. You don't tell us everything you do."

The waitress came over to take their orders. One by one the team told her what they'd like. When it was time, Joy ordered a grilled chicken salad and asked Kai what he wanted. "Grilled cheese or hot dog?"

"Cheeseburger." He told her not looking up from the toy he was playing with.

Joy looked at Dave, "he's never asked for a cheeseburger before; he won't eat them when we make them at home."

Dave got the little boys attention, "Kai, do you really want a cheeseburger or would you rather have a hot dog or grilled cheese?"

Looking up at Rossi, then at his mom before going back to play with the action figure, "Cheeseburger like Papaw."

"Okay cheeseburger it is." Joy told the waitress.

Once the waitress had gone, JJ smiled speaking to the little boy, "Kai, are you excited about spending the weekend in DC with Grandpa?"

The little boy looked at her like she had three heads, then from his mom to Dave, and back to JJ, "No grandpa…Papaw. I stay with Papaw."

"Guess he told me." Laughing JJ stood, "well, little man, I'm going over there to that Jukebox and play some music, do you want to come help pick out what we listen too?"

Watching Joy to see if it was okay, when he saw her nod, he climbed off of Rossi's lap, took JJ's hand and strolled to the other side of the room. Returning several minutes later, Kai sat in a chair between his mom and Garcia. JJ sat down shaking her head.

"What?" Hotch asked.

Looking at Dave, "Rossi, what have you done to that child already?"

"Me? I haven't done anything, why?"

"I asked him if he had any idea what we should listen too, figuring I'd get the Ninja Turtle theme or some children's music. He told me he wanted to hear Dino's 'Everybody Loves Somebody'. Where else would he have heard that but you Rossi?"

Dave laughed, "What can I say; I need to start him early. Besides, Tony likes Dino."

"Well I think we need to have a get together at Rossi's one day this weekend so Joy and Tony can meet everyone and they can meet them. What do you say, Dave?" Garcia asked.

"It's fine with me as long as it's good for Joy and Tony. It's their weekend; I'm doing what they want. I would like to take Kai to the zoo one day." Turning to his daughter, Dave wrapped his arm around her whispering, "It's your call sweetheart, you don't have to decide now you can talk to Tony."

"Dad, I think it's a great idea. Tony won't care. If we just relax and hangout tomorrow, We can take Kai to the zoo Friday. Why not have the team and their families on Saturday and that will give us Sunday to relax and be together before we fly home on Monday." Joy told her father.

All Kai heard while talking to Garcia and Morgan was flying home. He started to cry climbing back on Dave's lap, hugging him and whimpering. "No, wanna go home, Mommy said stay with Papaw four days."

"Shhh, It's okay." Dave told him rocking him soothingly as he spoke delicately. "You're going to stay with Papaw. Mommy was just making plans for the days you're here."

Watching to see if Dave was telling the truth, Kai looked over at his mom, "No wanna go home."

"Sweetheart, we aren't going home today." Joy told his wiping his tears, holding up her fingers as she spoke gently to him, "today we arrived, day one is tomorrow and we'll hang out at Papaw's and wait on Daddy to get here. Friday is day two; we may go to the zoo and do some fun things. Saturday is day three; Papaws friends and their families are coming for a cook out. Sunday is day four; we haven't decided what to do then. Monday we will fly home. We have four days with Papaw, honey."

Everyone watched as daughter and grandfather soothed the two year olds fears. When he was satisfied he was going to get to stay, the toddler took his mommy's hand, "potty, mommy."

As Joy was beginning to stand, Reid stood faster, "I was just going to go to the men's room, I'll take him if you like?"

"Are you sure, he needs help with his jeans?" Joy asked, seeing Reid nod, "Kai, can Dr. Reid take you or do you want Mommy?"

Spying Spencer from the safety of Dave's lap, Kai whispered something in his ear. Rossi chuckled and whispered back. "Weids otay." Scurrying down to walk beside the other man, reaching up he put his tiny hand in Reid's.

Once Spencer Reid and the little boy were gone, Joy turned to Rossi, "Dad, what did he whisper to you?"

"Are you teaching him the Stranger Danger thing?"

"We're trying to teach him not to go with anyone he doesn't know and we are starting the password thing, why?"

"He asked me if Reid was a stranger."

Laughing, Morgan questioned, "What did you tell him. He gave you a look, then looked at Reid before telling Joy it was okay."

"I told him Spencer was strange but it was okay to go with him." Everyone laughed.

The door to the café opened, as the duo came out of the men's room. The little boy looked up, saw who was coming in, pulled away and took off running. Reid started after him, as did Joy until they saw who it was. The toddler flung himself into the arms of the new arrival. "Nana, Papaw not say you coming."

Erin Strauss-Rossi hugged him tightly, kisses all over his face. "Papaw didn't know I was coming."

Dave approached, kissing his wife. "I thought you were in an all day meeting?"

"I was, when you texted, you were taking the team to lunch so they could get to know Joy and Kai, I mentioned this to Andy on a break. He told me to go, enjoy the rest of the weekend. I'd been there for the most important parts."

Hotch pulled up another chair moving over on so Erin was next to Joy. "Glad you could join us Erin. Dave said you were in meetings."

"I was, but I'm finished now." She trailed off as the waitress came took her drink and food order.

Once her order was placed, Joy leaned over and hugged the older woman. "I'm glad you could join us. Thanks for not telling Dad we were coming today."

"It's nice to surprise the old fart once in a while." Both women chuckled as Erin turned to Kai, "What did you do today?"

Taking her face between his hands, giving her a gentle kiss on the nose like he'd seen Dave do, "Mommy and I fly plane visit Papaw and Nana."

"I'm very happy you and mommy came to see us. Did you do anything else fun?"

Squirming a little he looked at Garcia, "Play in Nelope's layer."

Erin raised an eyebrow, "I bet that was fun." She smiled as he nodded his head then frowned, "What is it, why the frown?"

Pointing to JJ, "she call Papaw, grandpa! No grandpa…Papaw!"

Smiling but not wanting to upset the child, "Honey I'm sure JJ didn't know you called him Papaw. A lot of little boys and girls call their grandfather, grandpa." Looking up at the rest of the team, as they watched her explain things to the child, "did you tell her you call him Papaw?"

"Oh, he told her all right." Reid laughed as the waitress began to bring their food.

"Kai, where are you sitting so we know how to shuffle? Are you sitting between Nana and me or me and Papaw?"

"Tween Nana and Papaw."

"Okay, but you have to eat or you'll sit by mommy, deal?" she said as she stood and traded seats with Rossi.

"Deal!" Climbing into the booster seat as Dave held it, the little boy waited patiently while they fastened the belt to hold him in. Looking at the plate that was in front of him, Joy was sure he was going to say he didn't want the cheeseburger, but to her surprise once Dave cut it in half he picked up half and took a big bite. Patting Erin's hand, "Nana, catsup pweese," pointing to an empty spot on his plate as Strauss squeezed a small amount for him to dip his fries.

Kate watched as the toddler mirrored Rossi's every move. If Dave took a bite of his burger, Kai did. If he ate a French fry the toddler ate a fry. Nudging JJ to watch, then Garcia who was on the other side of her, it wasn't long until the entire table was watching the senior profiler and his shadow.

Without looking up or skipping a beat, Rossi commented, "Yes, I know he is mimicking me. Let just say my grandson is the next great FBI profiler."

Morgan took a drink of his tea, then asked, "Kai, is that burger good?"

"Uh-huh." He said taking another bite.

When they had finished their lunch, the waitress cleared the table and asked if it was separate checks. Dave told her all on one and he was to receive it. "Maybe we should decide what everyone is doing to help with Saturday." JJ commented.

"What's Saturday?" Erin asked looking at her husband confused, while wiping the ketchup of Kai's hands and face."

"Party Papaw's" Kai jumped as much as he could belted into his booster. "We party Nana and Papaws."

Joy began laughing, "I guess we should have checked with you first, Erin. Everyone kind of wanted to have a cook out so Tony, Kai and I could meet all their families, and they could get to know us."

Shaking her head, "No, it's a wonderful idea. No need to check with me. I've left everything open this weekend so we could do whatever you want to do."

Plans were made to meet at the Rossi's about two on Saturday for a day of fun and relaxation. Everyone would bring side dishes while Dave and Erin would provide the meat. JJ volunteered to bring the dessert.

/

After their long lunch, Dave drove Kai and Joy home, while Erin followed. Opening the door, he carried their luggage into the foyer. They were greeted by Jessie and her friend Amy. Sitting on the sofa next to Joy, with Kai playing blissfully on the floor with his 'aunt Jez" as he called her and her friend, Dave sighed. "It's really nice to be home, with family and know I don't have to go back out a case for at least four days."

Erin smiled, hugged her husband as she sat on the other side of him. Looking at the little family in front of her, content to be in each other's presence, Erin knew Dad and his daughter were happily building their relationship. She knew when he let his team meet her that the daughter he didn't know he had all these years had captured his heart. Watching him look from Joy to Jessie, she also knew his love for her children wouldn't change, that they would all be one big family. Snuggling into him a little more she couldn't want for tomorrow's adventure.


End file.
